


At Night Time

by Destiel



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel/pseuds/Destiel
Summary: Oliver and Diggle are both stuck in their respective homes, and they are lonely...





	At Night Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



** At Night Time **

 

“What are you wearing?” Oliver’s husky voice came through the phone, sending shivers down John’s spine.

 

John could tell that Oliver was turned on, knew him well enough to know every change of tone in his voice, even the very little nuances.

 

Taking a deep breath, John leaned back against the wall, pushing the blanket down his body. The bed felt way too big on nights like that, with Lyla gone taking care of A.R.G.U.S. and Oliver unable to come over because it was Raisa’s day off and he didn’t feel comfortable leaving William on his own.

 

Not that John didn’t understand him. He did. Especially considering that John Junior was sleeping down the hallway and he was stuck at home for that same reason as well.

 

That didn’t mean they couldn’t make due, though, and having Oliver on the phone, hearing his voice, hearing him breath like that was the next best thing.

 

“Your old hood,” John replied finally, closing his eyes.

 

“Just the hood?” Oliver wanted to know.

 

John nodded, only then realizing that Oliver couldn’t see him.

 

“Just the hood,” he gave back, the hand that wasn’t currently holding his phone grabbing said hood from the nightstand and putting it on. “You know I always sleep naked.”

 

“Damn, John,” he heard Oliver curse. “How I wish I could be there with you.”

 

“Yeah?” John smirked.

 

“Yeah!”, Oliver confirmed.

 

“What would do if you could come over right now?” John challenged, moving his hand over his chest.

 

“I would come flying through your window and land right next to your bed,” Oliver described, making John chuckle in amusement.

 

“My window, huh?” he repeated. “You do know there is a thing called a door and you can open it without breaking anything.”

 

“Where’s the fun in that?” he heard Oliver ask. “It’s much more exciting if you don’t see me coming.”

 

“Then what?” John wanted to know. The pure imagination of Oliver treating him like one of those criminals they were chasing day and night turned him on more than it probably should.

 

“I would have tied you to your bed before you even know what’s happening,” Oliver replied. “And then I would have my way with you.” His breath was hitching and John knew he was holding back a moan.

 

“And what would that look like?” John asked. “You, having your way with me.”

 

“I would crawl on top of you and open my way too tight pants, and then I would shove my cock right into your pretty mouth and tell you to suck it, while you’re unable to move, unable to touch yourself, being at my mercy,” Oliver specified. He sounded completely calm, but John knew he wasn’t. John could hear his voice vibrating through the phone just a little, could hear how he did everything to hold back and not let John know how much he wanted him. John knew anyway.

 

“What are you doing right now, Oliver? Are you naked?” John gave back, sounding way more relaxed than he really was. His cock was rock hard without him even touching it yet. The mere imagination of Oliver being here was enough to turn him on more than he was willing to admit.

 

“Yes,” Oliver breathed out.

 

“Are you touching yourself?” John went on. “Wishing it was my hand wrapped around your big, hard cock? Imagining it could be my lips closing around the shaft and sucking you off just the way you like it?”

 

Moving his fingers downwards, John got a hold of his dick, giving it a few strokes. He heard Oliver let out a moan, knowing way too well that he was starting to lose control. And he loved it.

 

“Yes,” Oliver repeated. “And if I was with you right now I would shove my fingers deep into your tight little ass and prepare you to fuck you, all while you would still be tied to your bed and could do nothing. I wouldn’t even touch you and you would still be so hard, wouldn’t you?”

 

“Yes,” John blurted out, feeling the heat bubbling deep inside of his stomach. Wrapping his fingers around his cock he started massaging himself, pushing down the foreskin and letting his thumb slide over his sensitive glands, already leaking pre-cum. “I would spread my legs as far as I can and tell you to fuck me.”

 

“And then I would shove my dick inside of you with one quick move that would make both of us scream,” Oliver went on. “And I wouldn’t give you any time adjusting to my size, I would just fuck you, because you’ve been a naughty boy, stealing my hood and all.”

 

“Yes, I’ve been a very naughty boy,” John replied hoarsely, moving his hand quicker, putting more pressure on his touches.

 

“Oliver... oh god, Oliver, I’m close,” he moaned, squeezing his eyes shut.

 

“Me too,” he heard Oliver groan.

 

He imagined Oliver being on top of him, being all over him, kissing him, fucking him, his cock trapped between their bodies, getting just the right kind of friction to make him come without Oliver even touching him once. It had happened before and he knew how much Oliver loved to watch him come undone like that. Oliver always held back until he was done, always let him finish first, and he loved that about him.

 

“Oliver... Ollie... yes...” John’s moans became louder and louder and it took all of his self-control not to scream. There was a kid sleeping just a few rooms down the hallway after all, his kid, although he was surprised he still had that much common sense left.

 

“Come for me, Johnny,” Oliver encouraged him.

 

It was all John needed to push him over the edge. Oliver calling him ‘Johnny’. He barely ever did, usually only in situations like that, and they both knew what it did to John. He could feel his hot, warm seed spilling all over his hand and stomach, letting out one last cry of pleasure while riding out the aftershocks of his orgasm, and yet Oliver was still holding back.

 

“Let go, baby,” John invited him breathlessly.

 

And finally Oliver did. John’s words seemed to be the last straw Oliver had needed to send him into oblivion too. John could hear his guttural groan, could hear his own name roll over Oliver’s lips and then there was silence for a while. Comfortable silence. Only their still way too heavy breathes filled the air.

 

It was John that spoke again first. As usual.

 

“See you tomorrow, boss!”

 

They didn’t need to tell each other how good they were. They just knew. They didn’t need any lengthy confessions of love, because it wasn’t what they were all about. They didn’t need words to talk, because they understood each other in a way no one else did.

 

“See you tomorrow.”

 

The clicking sound on the other end of the line made John place his phone back on his nightstand and grab a few tissues to clean himself up, before he pulled his blanket over his body and turned to the side.

 

Tomorrow they would see each other again and it would be business as usual. Just the way it was supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I haven't written in a LONG time and wanted to get my writing mojo flowing again I asked for prompts and pairings in Livejournal, and my f-list provided a few of them. One was "roleplay fun" and Pairing: Oliver/Diggle or Oliver/Tommy from Arrow - I know it's probably not EXACTLY what was prompted but it's the best I could do as I usually don't like AU's and roleplays feel a bit like AU for me too if I put them in a role that isn't "them"... but anyway...
> 
> I don't have a beta-reader but I read over it like 10 times, so I hope I caught all errors...
> 
> Comments and Kudos are highly appreciated =D


End file.
